


Light in the Dark

by regal_roni



Series: NCIS Number Prompt [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Requested, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Jack hides away in her office all day and then leaves without so much as a goodbye. A worried Ellie decides to check on her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: NCIS Number Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613500
Kudos: 23





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 86. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”
> 
> Heyyy so it's me! It's been a couple of months since I posted anything on here so I thought I'd post this Jellie drabble. I've been posting drabbles (lots of Jack/Reader ones) on my Tumblr so if you haven't read them I recommend checking them out! (regal-roni.tumblr.com)
> 
> I started University last month, hence why no proper fics at the moment but I'm working on a few and I'm hoping they'll be out soon! In the meantime, if you have any fic/drabble requests just send me an ask or message on Tumblr and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Ellie released a frustrated sigh, “Come on Jack, open up. I know you’re in there I can see the light.” No response was forthcoming, and she was getting increasingly more tempted to just break-in.

“Please, just say something.” She begged, dropping her head to rest on the door. Jack had been off all day. She’d kept herself hidden away in her office, used excuses of evals to avoid lunch, and then had left the office at five o’clock on the dot without so much as a goodbye.

It didn’t take a psychologist to work out that something was wrong. She’d hope that Jack would trust her enough to talk about what was bothering her. They were friends after all (even if Ellie wished it to be more). Jack had been there for her through so much and Ellie just wished Jack trusted her enough to allow her to do the same.

Ellie groaned, “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.” The guilt trip was low, but she was desperate at this point. If this didn’t work, her only option left would be to set up camp on Jack’s doorstep and maybe annoy her into opening up. She wasn’t opposed to putting on a show for Jack’s neighbours.

Just as she was deciding between singing “Chiquitita” or “I Want It That Way”, suddenly the door opened, and Ellie nearly fell through. “Wow, warn a girl next time.” She chuckled, as Jack’s hand reached out to steady her. She looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“What do you want, Ellie?” Ellie’s face softened when she met Jack’s eyes and noticed the red rims around them. Jack looked away, dropping her hands from Ellie and moving back. “Look, you know I’m okay now. So, I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

“You aren’t okay. What’s going on?” Ellie took a step forward, reaching for Jack’s arm but Jack quickly shrugged off the touch and stepped away.

“It’s nothing.”

“Talk to me please, I’ll listen.” She begged. “I’m worried about you.”

Jack releases a tired sigh, rubbing her face, “Fine but if we’re having this conversation then I need alcohol.”

Jack grabbed the already open bottle of whiskey, and two glasses before leading Ellie through to her living room. They both sat down on the couch, and Ellie’s eyes widened as she watched Jack pour generous servings of alcohol into both glasses. She handed one to Ellie before sitting back into the couch with her own.

“So, what’s going on?” Ellie asks as she takes a small sip of the whisky.

“It’s Faith.”

“Is she okay? Is the baby okay?”

Jack manages a wobbly smile, “They’re both great.” Ellie frowns but doesn’t say anything as Jack takes a deep breath, “I’m so grateful that Faith wants me included in this, a year ago I thought this would never be a possibility and that she would spend her life resenting me. It’s just a lot.”

Ellie reaches out and squeezes Jack’s hand as tears begin to trickle down her face. Jack hastily wipes them away, clearing her throat, “She just understandably has questions about pregnancy, and I’m doing my best to answer them all but it’s just bringing back a lot of the fear and guilt and horrible emotions that I thought I was well and truly past.” Jack rolls her eyes, and chuckles self-deprecatingly as she wipes at her eyes again, “I’m such a mess.”

“Have you spoken to Faith about this?”

Jack shakes her head, “No, and I won’t. I don’t want her to think I’m anything less than supportive. I’ve promised her she can come to me for anything and I’m not going back on that. No, I can deal with this. Today was just a bad day.”

Ellie hums unconvincingly, and Jack’s lip twitches slightly. “Maybe you should take the advice you’re constantly giving us and talk about it instead of letting it eat away at you. I may not be a trained psychologist but I’m a good listener.”

“I know,” Jack smiles and squeezes the hand that’s still resting in hers. “And I appreciate you getting me to talk about it, it does help.”

“Well, I’m always here.” Ellie places her glasses on the coffee table, doing the same with Jack’s even though she tries to protest.

“Ellie-”

“I’ve found that although it doesn’t fix things, a hug is definitely needed after any emotions are expressed,” Ellie smirks, as Jack’s eyes soften, and she smiles affectionately. Ellie closes the little space between them, pulling Jack tightly into her arms. The woman immediately relaxes, releasing a quiet sigh as she burrows her face into Ellie’s shoulder.

“Also, I’m told I give great hugs,” Ellie says quietly into Jack’s ear which causes the blonde to chuckle lightly.

“You’ve been told correctly.” Jack sighs, leaning into the hug for a moment longer before pulling back slightly. She lightly cups Ellie’s cheek, her thumb softly stroking the area.

“Thank you, Ellie.”

“Anytime,” Ellie smiles, hoping her cheeks aren’t turning pink as she suspects, and that Jack can’t tell her heart is currently thrashing rapidly in her chest.

Jack lightly bites her lip, and Ellie tracks the movement with fascination. When she realises she’s been staring for too long she quickly averts her eyes and clears her throat, moving back from the other woman’s touch.

“So, how about some food? I’m assuming you haven’t eaten?” Ellie asks, desperate to do anything but think about how much she wants to kiss Jack right now.

Jack smirks, “You and your food.” Ellie shrugs unbothered, jumping up from the couch and going in search of the take-out menus she knows Jack keeps in one of her kitchens draws. Jack watches her leave, her own heart beating rapidly in her chest. Sometimes Jack forgets the people around her care as much as they do, but she’ll forever be grateful for it. Especially when it comes from the blonde who never failed to make her day better with her bright smile.


End file.
